doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Surprised All Encyclopedia: Doraemon and Dorami-chan
Surprised All Encyclopedia: Doraemon and Dorami-chan is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. Brief Description As a follow-up to the special episode, Doraemon's Surprised All Encyclopedia, where the audience are introduced to Doraemon's backstory and how he met Nobita, the 20-minute special episode is presented in three parts. In Part 1, "Dorami-chan Has Appeared", Nobita, Shizuka, Gian, Suneo, Nobisuke and Tamako are introduced to Doraemon's younger sister, Dorami-chan. Part 2, "Doraemon's Return to the Future" shows the gang returning to the future to visit Principal Teraodai, the creator of Doraemon and Dorami. Finally, Part 3, "Doraemon and Dorami-chan", a flashback segment, shows the rivalry between both siblings as they argue how to bring Nobita closer to Shizuka. Plot Part 1: Dorami-chan has Appeared Everyone is introduced to Dorami, Doraemon's younger sister. Following the introduction is Dorami-chan's Drawing Song, where the audience learn how to draw Dorami. Part 2: Doraemon's Return to the Future Everyone is delighted to see Dorami for the first time, and chats with her at the open lot. They want to find out about Dorami's backstory, and they all head to the future in Dorami's Time Machine to visit the creator of Doraemon and Dorami, Principal Teraodai. He explains the specifications of Dorami to Nobita and the others - she shares the same oil can as Doraemon, and hence they are considered siblings. However, the oil Dorami had used was the bottom-half, which was richer in quality, while Doraemon used the top-half, which is poorer, and hence the difference in personality and intelligence. In addition, Dorami wears a red ribbon instead of actual cat ears. This is so as not to demoralize Doraemon, who had lost his ears to mice. Just as Doraemon feels upset, Nobita makes a point about the comparison between both siblings. Dorami calms Nobita and Doraemon, and mentions the moment when Nobita carried Doraemon all the way home. However, Doraemon and Dorami begin to quarrel again, leaving Nobita in a frantic. Part 3: Doraemon and Dorami-chan Nobita feels that Shizuka has distanced herself away from him. She had been walking home to study with Hidetoshi Dekisugi recently, which upsets Nobita. He refuses to share it to Dorami, who stands in for Doraemon when he goes for his medical checkup, but she learns it anyway when Nobita calls Shizuka over the telephone. She uses the Come-Come Cat to gesture Shizuka to come to his house. An envelope for the Nobi residence flies off a postman's motorbike when Shizuka is passing by, and she goes there to return the envelope. When Doraemon returns from his medical checkup, Nobita relates the recent happenings about Shizuka and Dekisugi recently. Doraemon uses the Go-Go Dog to chase Dekisugi away. Meanwhile, Dekisugi is unable to concentrate on his homework with the construction works nearby, and decides to study with Shizuka instead. He finds Shizuka returning the envelope to Nobita's mother and they walk to her house together. With things not turning out as planned, Dorami and Come-Come Cat quarrel with Doraemon and Go-Go Dog, and Dorami scares him away twice with mice, using Go-Go Dog during the latter. Dorami lights up a Romantic Lamp in Nobita's room, and gets Shizuka to come with Come-Come Cat so as to make Nobita and Shizuka together. A postman delivers a parcel meant for the Nobi residence to Shizuka's, forcing Shizuka to carry it all the way there with Dekisugi's help. Meanwhile, an elderly resident finds a sick Doraemon at the open lot and Nobita carries him home with Dorami following them. Upon their arrival, they are surprised to find Shizuka and Dekisugi there, who are enjoying the ambience of the Romantic Lamp. Shizuka and Dekisugi hold hands as they leave the room, while Dorami brings Doraemon back to the future to see the doctor. Doraemon recounts the experience to Principal Teraodai. In the process, this brings Nobita and Shizuka's relationship one step closer as everyone enjoys the story. Characters Gadgets used Used by Dorami *Time Machine *Come-Come Cat *Romantic Lamp Used by Doraemon *Go-Go Dog Trivia *Dorami is introduced in this episode for the second time. *This episode is one of the few episodes to not have title card with an image of Doraemon on it, this may be due to it being a special episode. *When Doraemon and Dorami begin to quarrel again, Doraemon is seen taking out a clock from his pocket. However, the clock is nowhere to be seen when the scene zooms out to Nobita. *Part 2 is adapted in a 2014 special episode entitled The Day When Dorami Was Born. *Part 3 is adapted in the 2005 anime with the title of the same name. Videos Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Dorami Category:Episodes centered around Doraemon Category:Episodes centered around Nobita